


like it could be love

by leahdaisies



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Undercover, Undercover as Married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leahdaisies/pseuds/leahdaisies
Summary: Agent Beth Harmon is The Federation's golden girl, whip-smart and devastatingly good at infiltration and intel collection. Agent Benny Watts is the resident cowboy, charming and clever, and Beth's one and only equal in espionage.They are total opposites, and they have always detested each other - until one day they are assigned their biggest mission yet; an undercover op to infiltrate an invitational weapons summit.The only catch? Their cover is a deeply-in-love newlywed couple...(Or, a Benny/Beth Spies AU.)
Relationships: Beth Harmon & Benny Watts, Beth Harmon & Jolene & Benny Watts, Beth Harmon & William Shaibel, Beth Harmon/Benny Watts
Comments: 39
Kudos: 80
Collections: Beth and Benny (The Queen's Gambit)





	1. Openings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayBeBrilliant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayBeBrilliant/gifts).



> Dear May,
> 
> Surprise! 🤣🤣😘 Yeah, I know I said I wasn't going to write fanfiction again, least of all not on this account, but it's your birthday, and my newest crazy obsession is Benny/Beth, so I figured, _why not._ There's a high chance that I'll end up kicking myself for starting a multi-chap as the year goes on, but... thing is, you only have a birthday once a year, and it _is_ pretty special. 
> 
> This one is entirely for you, and no matter how much I'll almost certainly regret the writing count I'm going to have to wrack up for it, I _definitely_ won't regret making you happy on your birthday. Love you, sestra. And I hope you enjoy this! 💜

Beth Harmon sat bolt upright in bed, caught sight of her alarm clock, and cursed. _"Shit."_

The director had wanted her in Briefing Room 42 at eight-thirty, and it was now… eight-thirty. 

As one of the Federation's best agents, Beth had experience changing in awkward places, and changing fast - but that didn't stop the slew of _shit_ 'sthat poured from her lips as she hunted for her black tank top and underwear, finally locating them in a messy pile by the door. 

Her uniform was next, but fortunately, that one was easier - something like a black catsuit was pretty hard to miss. 

She had time for a quick rake of her brush through her red curls, tidying them into something that at least resembled her usual effortless elegance, and a light touch of makeup to hide the worst of the rings under her eyes. 

Then she was off, sparing just one glance at the dark-haired figure still tangled in her bedsheets before firmly shaking her head and drawing her door shut behind her. 

Shit, she should _never_ have agreed to drinks with Cleo last night - but that was what she always thought the morning afterwards, and yet here she was, time after time. 

She could only hope that Director Shaibel wouldn't be _too_ mad. 

To her credit, she arrived at Briefing Room 42 just barely fourteen minutes late, which was pretty damn impressive considering that she had still been asleep at the actual starting time of the meeting. 

Smoothing back her hair, and already preparing an apology for the director, Beth rapped sharply on the door to announce her presence, then pushed it open and stepped inside. 

The swivel chair nearest to the door swung around slowly, revealing a lanky, blond-haired figure in a black leather coat and an all-too-familiar arrogant smirk. 

"Harmon," said Agent Benny Watts, spreading his arms. "How nice of you to join us!" 

Beth's lip curled, and every carefully-prepared apology flew right out of her mind at the sight of that fucking _smirk_ of his. 

"You didn't tell me _he_ would be here," she said accusingly, not bothering to hide the sharp anger in her voice as she addressed the man standing at the head of the long briefing table. 

Director Shaibel gestured at the table, ignoring her tone (which would have gotten pretty much anyone but her fired on the spot.) "Agent Harmon, have a seat." 

Grudgingly, Beth sat, choosing the furthest chair from Benny's and tucking her feet under her body, glaring at the table in front of her.

"Now that we're all here," Director Shaibel said, and Beth recognised a rebuke when she heard one, "Let's begin, shall we?" 

She nodded in chorus with the other assembled agents, but a pang shot through her heart as she shuffled her notes. 

William Shaibel had taken her in when nobody else would even have dreamed of it, picking a ragged, steely-eyed orphan up off the streets and giving her _everything,_ from a home to the best martial arts training in the country. He was her Director, yes, but he was also more than that, and a reprove from him stung more than nearly everything else. 

She _hated_ letting him down, and she vowed to herself in that moment that she wouldn't do it again on this mission. She'd be exemplary, and live up to the sky-high standard he had helped her create. 

In the front of the room, Director Shaibel cleared his throat, and every agent in the room, Beth especially, glanced up from their various mission files to meet his gaze. 

He nodded once, approvingly, round at them all. "Thank you for coming here today," he began. "I'm sure you're all wondering why I've gathered you here this morning." 

Beth couldn't help sneaking a glance across the table at Benny, noticing with a sudden jolt of fury that he had his feet - his _feet_ \- kicked up on the table, casually sipping a cup of Starbucks' finest as he flipped idly through his packet of mission notes. 

Sensing her gaze on him, he glanced up sharply, shooting her a smug, self-satisfied smirk when he saw who was watching him. 

It made her blood _boil,_ and she jerked her gaze away, focusing on the notes in front of her, and Director Shaibel speaking in the front of the room. 

"I'll keep it simple and to the point," he was saying, swiping once on his tablet to pull up a projection on the large screen behind him. "We've recently received intel that a new nuclear superweapon, codenamed the Checkmate, is being released to the darkest and dirtiest high-class criminals at an invitational weapons summit in Moscow." 

Several agents sucked in sharp breaths, and the director nodded grimly. "We're not sure of the exact capacity of the weapon, but our scientists estimate that it would be able to take out the entire city, at _least."_

"Needless to say," he continued, resting his elbows on the table and meeting each agent's gaze in turn, "we do _not_ want a weapon with a destructive capacity that high to fall into the hands of the criminal and political world's most dangerous elite." 

A round of fervent nods passed around the table, and Director Shaibel said, "So we're not _letting_ it fall into their hands." 

Straightening, he made another gesture on his tablet, and a three-dimensional hologram of a large mansion sprung up on the table in front of the agents.

Beth studied it critically, already noting and memorising possible exit and entry points, and forming a basic map of the place's layout in her mind's eye. 

Somewhat to her discomfort, she saw Benny Watts doing the same thing - their gazes locked as they both studied a spiral staircase up to the roof, and she knew in that moment they were thinking the exact same thing. _Take the vents, not the stairs._

She didn't like it. 

Pulling her gaze away with a disgusted little twist of her lips, she focused all her attention back on Director Shaibel. 

"This is the location where the summit will be held," he said, gesturing at the holographic mansion in front of him. "Nothing much is known about the host, or the creator of the weapon, except that he goes by the codename _Grandmaster."_

"Dramatic," Benny said, raising his eyebrows. 

Beth stifled the urge to snort. That was rich, coming from _him._

But Director Shaibel nodded. "Indeed. And it's that flair for dramatics that will be his downfall," he said. "Grandmaster's summit begins on the fourteenth of October, and lasts for a week, with the Checkmate superweapon only being revealed and the first prototypes sold on the last night."

"As you know, a week is more than enough time to get in, establish a cover, and start siphoning as much intel as possible," Director Shaibel said, raising his eyebrows at the assembled agents. 

Beth nodded, leaning forward to rest her chin on her hands. A week was _plenty_ \- her covers were always secure in half a day. 

_"However,"_ Director Shaibel continued, and the tone of his voice was enough to set off alarm bells ringing in her head. She had only heard him sound that grim before an infiltration mission once before, and that had ended… well, there was a reason she never thought about Paris. 

"However, we are not the only intelligence agency with access to this information, and our agents definitely won't be the only ones trying to set up covers," the Director said, still in that terrifyingly grim tone of voice. "In fact, we have it on good authority that the Soviets will be sending a team in - a team headed by Borgov."

And _there_ it was. Director Shaibel's grim tone made perfect sense now - Vasily Borgov, an ex-KGB assassin and current intelligence commando, was infamous at being the very best there was. 

Anyone who was anyone in the intelligence community knew his name, and knew to give a mission up as "failed" when he or his crack team so much as mentioned a passing interest in the case. 

Beth, for her part, had had two run-ins with Borgov before, and neither of them had ended in her favour, at _all._

"Fuck," she swore under her breath. 

Director Shaibel rested both palms flat on the table, leaning forward to meet the agents' gazes one by one again. When he got to Beth, he lingered for a moment, and she knew him well enough to know instantly that whatever he was going to say next, she would _not_ like it. 

She was dead right. 

"That is why," the director said, reaching down to shuffle through his stack of papers, "we have decided to send in a _team,_ instead of our usual solo specialist." 

Beth had never been slow on the uptake, and she knew _instantly_ what - or rather _who -_ he meant. 

"No," she said, springing to her feet and shaking her head vehemently before Director Shaibel could even finish that thought. "No, I won't!" 

"Agent Watts, Agent Harmon, you will form the infiltrating pair," he said, completely ignoring her outburst. 

Benny, at least, didn't seem to agree, either. "I really don't think it's a good idea, sir," he chipped in from his position still slouched into his swivel chair with his feet on the table. 

Director Shaibel's eyes narrowed. "Agent Watts, you and Agent Harmon are the best we have, and this is the most important mission the Federation will undertake for the next ten years," he said, his voice hard. "We _need_ our best on this, and I hope you're not going to let a personal grudge get in the way of the oath you swore." 

He was talking to Benny, but Beth knew his words were meant just as much for her. Suitably chastened, she sat down, gritting her teeth when Benny threw her a mocking wink. 

"Good," Director Shaibel said, his voice still steely. "Now. As for the actual mission, we believe that Grandmaster plans to release the weapon blueprints, as well as making the first sales of the physical weapon, on the last night of the seven-day summit. Agent Harmon, Agent Watts, your mission will be, firstly, to destroy any and all copies of the blueprint, both physical and electronic. Secondly, you are to locate as many of the physical sale deals as possible, and confiscate the weapons for us to box up and store in our most secure vaults. Thirdly, if you can, you are to bring Grandmaster into custody." 

Beth, who had followed every word closely, nodded slowly. That all seemed logical enough. 

"You will do all this by attending the summit as Thomas and Annie Bradley-Turner, two new-money but ambitious socialites looking to make their permanent mark in the political society," Director Shaibel explained. 

Beth started to nod again, but then froze as the full implications of what he had just said hit her. 

Thomas and Annie Bradley-Turner. Thomas and Annie. A man and a woman - _with the same surname._

"What _exactly,_ may I ask," Beth asked in a voice that bit cool, even to her own ears, "are the marital statuses of the Bradley-Turners?" 

Director Shaibel met and held her gaze directly. "They are a newlywed, ambitious couple looking to take on the world together." 

It was all Beth could do not to fly up and scream _No!!!_ again, scream it at the top of her lungs - but the look in Director Shaibel's eyes, serious and simultaneously full of trust, held her in her place. 

He was relying on her to do this - and so were all the people whose lives were put in danger by this superweapon. 

"Fine," Beth managed, the word strangled and forced, but there. 

Inside, though, she was fucking _raging_ \- because, _Benny Watts?_ She had to pretend to be the newlywed wife of Benny Watts, for an entire week? 

Benny _fucking_ Watts, with his stupid fucking trench coat, and his stupid fucking cowboy hat, and his stupid fucking _smirk -_ like with every step he took, every tiny gesture he made, he was reminding her of the epic mess she had made in Cincinnati. 

Agent Beth Harmon didn't have many failed missions under her belt - only three, in fact - but the first time she had ever failed had been in a competition with Benny. 

And the fucking _asshole_ reminded her of it every chance he got, constantly gloating and rubbing it in her face, and having the nerve to come and tell her where she had gone wrong, as if she didn't know that, as if he was _better_ than her - 

Just looking at his face for too long made her want to snarl, and now she had to pretend to be in _love_ with him? 

Gah, this was going to be a long, _long_ week. 

For the moment, though, she could distract herself by listening to the briefing of the other three agents present, something which she was all too happy to do. 

"Agent Johnson," Director Shaibel was saying now, nodding across the table at Jolene, who happened to be Beth's only real friend in the Federation. 

She felt a warm, almost pathetically relieved surge of happiness trickle through her when Jolene shot her a small smile - at least it wouldn't be _just_ her and fucking Benny on this godforsaken mission. 

"You will be running back-end on this mission," the director was saying to Jolene, who nodded seriously. "Keep Agents Harmon and Watts up to date with any and all intel we receive, and keep us updated on everything they gather. You'll be keeping everyone connected, and keeping this whole show running. Got it?" 

"Yessir," Jolene said with a small salute, and despite everything, Beth's lips twitched. 

Thank _God_ it would be Jolene playing their woman-in-the-chair, really - she'd need that humour to survive this. 

"Agents Lewis and Lewis," Director Shaibel went on, turning to the last two members of their little gathering, "you will be acting as Agent Harmon's and Agent Watts' contacts, respectively." 

"Agent Lewis," he nodded at Matt, "you will be working with Agent Harmon. You will be responsible for arranging safe locations and times to rendezvous with her each night, and pass on whatever intel Jolene has told you to. You will, of course, also receive Agent Harmon's intel, and should an emergency abort option become necessary, getting her out is on you." 

Matt, sitting beside his twin, nodded solemnly, leaning across the table to shake Beth's hand. "It's an honour to work with you, Agent Harmon," he said, seemingly sincerely. 

Beth shook his hand, offering him a small, tight smile, and Matt immediately turned to his brother, poking him in the side and whispering, "Did you see that? The Black Queen smiled at me." 

Beth half-rolled her eyes at the use of her codename, but she couldn't help but feel a little thrill of pride, too. The notoriety of the Black Queen was proof that she - a _woman -_ was respected and even _revered_ in a very male-dominated field. 

"The utmost professionalism is, of course, required for this mission," Director Shaibel noted with a hint of dry humour. "Now, Agent Lewis -" this time he nodded at Mike "- you will have the same responsibilities as your brother, except in regards to Agent Watts." 

Benny offered his hand to Mike first, and when the twin clasped it, he said jovially, "I'm going to forget which one you are in half a minute, but it's still going to be great to work with you." 

He clapped Mike on the shoulder, leaving him looking simultaneously star-struck, amused, and looking like he was considering buying one of those custom hoodies with his name printed on the back. 

The general briefing and introductions over, Director Shaibel cleared his throat again, and they all glanced back up the table at him. 

"I hardly feel that I need to remind you how important it is that this mission succeeds," he said, meeting each of their gazes in turn and conveying to each agent through the serious look in his eyes how much was really at stake here. "I'm warning you now that this isn't going to be an easy mission. Not only will there be at _least_ six other intelligence agencies sending teams in with the same goals as you, but the security is also going to be the tightest we've had to work around in a long time. Only minimal weapons, and no comms at all, will be taken into the summit."

Beth swallowed, brushing her fingers across the custom-made gauntlet gloves at her wrists, already knowing she was going to miss their high-voltage charge pulses. 

Across the table from her, Benny trailed one finger absent-mindedly down the length of his knife, his expression thoughtful. 

And though she had never thought the words would come out of her mouth, or even just be thought in her head, Beth sympathised. 

Benny's knife was his signature weapon just as much as the long leather coat and cowboy hat was _his_ look - just like the tight-fitting catsuit, immaculate hair and makeup, and shock gauntlets were hers. 

But this was an exceptional mission, and they would make do. 

"Is everyone clear on their instructions?" Director Shaibel asked, lowering his tablet to look around their little team a last time. 

Beth found Benny already smirking at her, and as she watched, he reached up and caught hold of the brim of his cowboy hat, lifting it slightly to her in a mocking salute. 

She gritted her teeth. 

"Crystal," Beth bit out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, _yes,_ that was chapter 1, what did you think?! Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated <33 
> 
> Now, May, your birthday present is going to be a gift that keeps on giving - because, in true me style, I have no idea how long this is going to be, just that it's going to be... pretty long. And VERY fake-dating-y 😝 I'm actually super excited for this; these idiots are _super_ fun to write. I am officially back in the fanfiction game, it would seem. _*sigh*_
> 
> Really, though, I can't be _too_ unhappy about this, I've actually really enjoyed getting to stretch my fanfic-writing muscles again. Hopefully I'll see you soon again with the next chapter!


	2. Fianchetto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Director Shaibel checks in with Beth, and Beth and Benny reach an agreement. Of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to everyone who read, commented and subscribed on the previous chapter - I'm feeling very touched, thrilled and _blown away_ by your amazing response to it, so it's with a lot of happiness and love that I bring you the second chapter today. 😘
> 
> (AKA: I managed to stick to a writing schedule for a week! YES! Kudos to me, but especially to you guys for giving me the motivation to do it <333)

"Agent Harmon, stay a moment longer, please?" Director Shaibel asked as the briefing came to an end, all the agents gathering up their mission files together and heading for the door. 

Beth paused with her notes still half-held out in front of her, schooling her face into her best unconcerned expression. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the twins nudge each other's shoulders and exchange grimaces, and Benny, fuck him, had the nerve to mouth _someone's in trouble._

Jolene, though, just winked at her, and Beth was inclined to agree with that sentiment. 

She knew Director Shaibel, and she knew when she was in trouble. Today was not one of those times. 

In fact, when the room had cleared (the twins none-too-gently "helped" out by Jolene) Beth could feel the tension drain away, until the silence between them was just… comfortable. 

And it was more than the comfort of a seasoned agent with her director, too - there was a sense of rightness to it, of _belonging._

"You were late last night," Director Shaibel said after a long moment, his voice unexpectedly gentle as he looked at her. It wasn't a reprimand, she could hear that, it was more just a statement of fact. 

A statement of fact, with just a _hint_ of concerned caring behind it. 

"I was," she said in lieu of a proper reply, because if there was one thing she would _never_ do, it was lie to Director Shaibel. 

Director Shaibel just nodded, and when he looked at her, his gaze was full of understanding. "Are you staying alright, Beth?" he asked quietly. 

She swallowed, suddenly very aware of the makeup hiding the rings under her eyes, and the faintest hint of smoke and Cleo's French perfume that still clung to her clothing. 

"I'm fine," she said, just as quietly as he had. 

And it _wasn't_ a lie, not truly, because in that moment of quiet, empathic silence with him, she _was_ fine. 

Director Shaibel nodded, his eyes full of a gruff but undeniable caring. He didn't push further, which she appreciated - she had always appreciated how he _understood._

After all, it had been him that day all those years ago, watching her duck smoothly and execute her first flawless _mai-gēri_ kick with a mixture of pride and sadness in his gaze. 

_"Such talent,"_ he'd said. _"So natural. But people like you have a hard time. You have your gift, and you have what it costs. Two sides of the same coin."_

He had always accepted that wholeheartedly, though, and he had never once tried to force her to change. 

And he didn't now. 

"I'm sorry about putting you with Watts," he said, and she thought she detected just a hint of wry amusement behind his reserved almost-smile. 

"Don't be," she said, folding her arms and fighting back the urge to roll her eyes. Though the words tasted sour in her mouth, she made herself say them anyway - "he's the best." 

"But so are you," Director Shaibel reminded her, that small but fierce spark of pride flashing in his eyes again. 

"You'll work with him?" he asked after a lingering moment, his expression as calm and unreadable as ever. 

Beth, though, knew him well enough to understand that he was offering her an out, if she _really_ wanted - he wouldn't make her do this if she genuinely, genuinely didn't want to. 

She appreciated it - but he had also taught her better than that. 

She uncrossed her arms with a small huff, but she was nodding (albeit reluctantly) even as she finished the motion. "I'll work with him." 

Director Shaibel had never been a man of many words, and there were none more necessary now, so he just made a small tilting gesture with his head. 

Wordlessly, Beth stepped forward, circling around the table until she was standing in front of the director. He opened his arms, and she stepped into them without a moment's hesitation, closing her eyes and blowing out a small, soft breath. 

Slowly, she lifted one hand to rest carefully on Director Shaibel's shoulder, her breathing evening out slightly as she felt the familiar, rough feeling of his jacket under her fingertips. 

Neither of them said anything, but they didn't need to. Neither of them were _words_ people, really - sure, they could use language as a devastatingly effective weapon if called to, particularly on missions, but in their privacy, they were silent people. 

And in the silence, they understood each other. 

He wasn't her father, but he was the closest thing she'd ever had to one. 

And she wasn't his daughter, but she was the nearest thing he'd ever have to one.

There were no words for a bond like that, anyway. 

"Good luck," Director Shaibel said at length, placing his hands on both her shoulders and squeezing gently before definitively stepping away from her. 

"Thank you," Beth said with a small but real smile, stepping back too and turning to pick up her mission files again. 

Her heart already felt lighter, and there was almost a skip in her step as she made for the door. Once there, though, Mr Shaibel's voice stopped her with on the handle - 

"Stay safe, Beth." 

She nodded once, sincerely. "I will." 

And then she was out, closing the door with a gentle _click_ behind her. 

Waiting for her, leaned casually against the wall as though he owned the place, was Benny Watts, still wearing his cowboy hat and _infuriating_ smirk. 

Beth bit her tongue to keep from groaning, instead forcing a sweet smile onto her lips. "You waited for me? How uncharacteristically sweet," she quipped. 

"Contrary to popular opinion, I'm capable of decency every once in a while," he shot back, completely unconcerned, straightening up from his position against the wall to fall into step next to her. 

"Could've fooled me," Beth said angelically, keeping her paces deliberately even and just a _step_ too slow for him, with his longer legs, to comfortably keep up with. 

He snorted, then deliberately quickened his pace, getting a stride ahead of her before turning around and folding his arms, blocking her way. "We need to talk, Harmon." 

She walked on until she was right about to crash into him, testing to see if he'd give her any slack. 

He didn't. 

And despite herself, a little flare of approval tingled through her body. She _hated_ when people just… gave way; she _lived_ for the fight, for the challenge. 

Benny Watts was _definitely_ a challenge. 

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked, crossing her arms in an unintentional mirror of his pose. 

"The mission," he said simply. "Look, I know you're not my biggest fan, but -" 

"Director Shaibel is like a father to me," she interrupted, unfolding her arms so she could point one shock-gauntleted hand threateningly at him. "And he trusted me with this mission. I _won't_ let him down. And if that means working with you…" 

"Then we'll do it," he said with a quick, sharp nod. "Listen, Harmon, I know you don't like me, but I _do_ think like you. The mission is way more important than riling each other up and psyching each other out." 

He met her gaze, and she recognised the look in them all too well - the sharp, laser-focus of an agent with his mind on the mission. 

She saw it in the mirror every day. 

"Truce?" he asked, holding out one hand. 

Still holding his gaze, she nodded once, reaching out to grasp his hand. 

His grip was firm and steady, and _unflinchingly_ so - he wasn't treating her like a china doll, like so many of her fellow agents did. He knew she wasn't going to break. 

Grudgingly, Beth approved again. 

And then, because she wasn't the _Black Queen_ for nothing, she tightened her grip on his hand and threw herself into the air, kicking off the wall and using her momentum and his arm as a lever to flip him over onto his back. 

To his credit, Benny reacted fast, leaning into the momentum instead of resisting it, and yanking at her arm to turn the movement around on her. 

Beth twisted in mid-air, twisting and landing cat-like on her feet in front of him, and instinctively bringing up her forearm to block his punch. 

She retaliated with a punch of her own, which he caught and deflected, responding lightning-fast with another strike of his own. 

They exchanged a viciously fast flurry of blows, blocks and jabs, until half a breath later their arms were locked between them, Benny's knife a whisper away from her throat and her shock gauntlets pointed straight at his heart. 

They were both out of breath, bodies pressed close together and singing with adrenaline, chests heaving and arms straining against each other. 

Beth was the first to step away, loosening the vise-like grip she had on his knife hand and lowering her gauntlets away from his chest. 

"Just checking," she said, offering him a small nod as she straightened her catsuit and fixed her hair. 

Benny made a non-committal grunting sound, tucking his knife back into his belt, but when he glanced up to meet her gaze again, she saw reluctant admiration reflected back at her there. 

Unfortunately, she felt the same way - but even so, it _had_ to be the spike of adrenaline still shooting through her veins that made her say, "Maybe working with you won't be the worst, Watts." 

"That was almost a compliment, Harmon," Benny said in a tone of exaggerated shock. "Are you feeling alright? Did I hit you that hard?" 

"Please," she scoffed, starting to walk down the corridor again. "You didn't even touch me." 

"Touché," he said, and he was almost grinning as he fell into step next to her again. "You know, I think you're right, this _could_ be fun." 

Beth, for her part, was _definitely_ grinning, and she wasn't even trying to hide the smug little up-turn to her lips. "Well, maybe more fun for me than you," she said innocently. 

Benny wasn't fooled for a second. "What are you talking about?" he asked suspiciously. 

Beth turned to look at him, wearing her most innocent, sweet little smile. "Oh, I thought you'd have figured it out?" she asked, pretending to be surprised. "Surely you didn't think a leather jacket and _cowboy hat_ would be accepted for a high-society gala? …Perhaps a nice suit with a bow-tie, or even a matching cravat?" 

Benny had stopped dead behind her, and though she didn't stop to see his expression, she could practically _feel_ the indignation in the air around him. _"Harmon!"_

She was full-on smirking now, turning the corner in the hallway with a deliberately sassy turn of her heel. "See you on the plane tomorrow, Benny."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😍
> 
> Any and all feedback appreciated! <333


End file.
